headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Female topless nudity
Female topless nudity is a visual characteristic found in many horror films and some television programs. It relates to full exposure of one or both breasts of an adult woman; often referred to as "boobs" or any other number of derogatory slang terms. Films that feature female topless nudity generally receive an R rating while television programs that feature nudity receive a TV-MA rating. Female topless nudity is almost always gratuitous, and never truly services the story. It is more common in the horror genre than any other film type mostly because of the genre's target demographic, which are males between the ages of 17 to 30. The subgenre of horror that seems to feature the most topless nudity is the slasher genre. Though considered mature content, it's usage is anything but and is designed primarily to titillate. The Friday the 13th film series is notorious for it's use of female topless nudity and when New Line Cinema took over the franchise, their executives established that at least one nudity shot was required per an allotted passage of screen time in each film. In film * Book of Blood: Both of Mary's breasts are plainly visible during two different sex scenes. No body double is used in these scenes. * Cabin Fever: Marcy's breasts are shown several times. They are seen clearly during her sex scene with Jeff. Their silhouettes are briefly seen during her sex scene with Paul, in which her buttocks are also partially exposed. They are shown both directly and via mirror reflection in the scene shortly afterwards where she washes her face. And finally they are briefly shown during the infamous "leg shaving" bath scene. ** The 2016 remake pretty much mirrors the nudity content of the original - once again Marcy is nude during an early sex scene with Jeff, a later sex scene with Paul and finally her gory "leg shaving" scene. Differences are that her post-coital "face washing" scene has been cut, her breasts and buttocks are shown much more clearly in her sex scene with Paul, and she is now completely nude during her death scene (though she is covered with a lot of blood, obscuring her breasts and crotch). The new "bathtub" scene notably shows her nipple detaching from her breast and into her hand, due to tissue damage from the flesh-eating virus. * Chopping Mall: Barbara Crampton's character removes her top revealing both breasts for a sex scene inside of a closed down shopping mall. * Freddy vs. Jason: In a dream sequence, a woman named Heather goes skinny dipping; breasts are buttocks are visible. While running away from Jason Voorhees, her right breast is visible outside her partially buttoned shirt. * Friday the 13th Part 2: The character of camp counselor Terry is shown completely nude in a scene where she goes skinny-dipping in the lake near Packanack Lodge. Breasts, buttocks and genital region are visible. * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning: A troubled teen named Tina goes out to the woods with her boyfriend to have sex. Her bare breasts are shown, the size of which make her one of the more memorable of the Friday girls among fans. * Fright Night: Jerry Dandridge fondles a topless woman in an upstairs bedroom while his neighbor Charlie Brewster spies on him. * Hellraiser: A photograph can be seen of Julia Cotton topless with her face obscured. In a flashback scene, Julia's right breast is briefly exposed. * Humanoids from the Deep: There are at least four examples of female topless nudity in this film. One woman, Becky, is completely nude during a pre-sex scene before being chased on the beach and raped by a sea-monster. Another character, Peggy is also shown topless before being impregnated by a sea monster. Another girl bares one breast during a very quick sex scene in the back of a car, and another girl, Sandy "Miss Salmon", is also briefly seen topless before being attacked and killed. * Dracula (1992): The brides of Dracula are all seen topless during their bizarre love-making scene with Jonathan Harker. Lucy Westenra is shown topless during her rape scene with the werewolf and later when she is ill in bed. * Halloween: The character of Lynda Van Der Klok is shown topless in bed after her sex scene and also during her death scene. The character of Annie Brackett is briefly seen topless in the scene where Michael Myers chokes her in the car. * Little Dead Rotting Hood: One rather busty teen is topless for at least a full minute during a sex scene right before her boyfriend gets throated by a werewolf. * Piranha (1978): Maggie McKeown flashes her breasts in order to distract a guard so she can help Paul Grogan bust out of jail. * Puppet Master II: After having already had sex with her boyfriend, Lance, Wanda is lying down in bed with just her underwear on. She gets up revealing both breasts. * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The: A blonde-haired cultist is shown fully nude as she lays upon an altar. Her breasts are seen in multiple shots in the beginning of the movie. Another character, Jane, is shown with a torn shirt as she is chained to a dungeon wall. One breast is exposed. * Seed 2: A female victim is seen running through the desert with no top. She is completely covered in dirt and blood. * Shining, The: The ghost of the woman in Room 237, Lorraine Massey, appears naked as both a young woman and an older woman. The older Lorraine Massey also appears topless while lying in the bath tub. Saggy boobs. Ewww. * Species: Brief topless nudity during a love making scene and also a scene where Sil is changing her clothes. The adult Sil undresses several times throughout the film. Once to change her wardrobe, and another time when she is preparing to seduce her next victim. Sil is also seen topless in her true form later in the movie. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil: In one scene, Chloe is topless as the group prepares to go skinny dipping. This almost counts as partial nudity however as it is very dark out and the scene is far away. Unclear whether actress Chelan Simmons used a body double or not. * Zone of the Dead: A female zombie is shown with both breasts exposed. In television * Hunger, The :* The Hunger: The Seductress: Rachel Hayward shows her breasts during a sex scene with William Katt. Yes... William Katt. * Penny Dreadful :* Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell: All of the nightcomer witches, except for Evelyn, are presented completely naked while in monster form. Brona Croft's corpse is presented completely naked with underwater close-ups of her breasts. Unclear whether this is actress Billie Piper or a body double. * True Blood :* "Burning House of Love": Sookie is topless during her sex scenes with Bill Compton. See also * Female partial nudity * Female rear nudity * Appearances of female topless nudity in media ---- Category:Explicit content